


The Chaotic Vlive of Jasuke

by seungKim



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Chaotic 2J, Chaotic JaSuKe live, Fluff, M/M, Sunghoon is awkward, Sunghoon teases Heeseung, heeseung and sunghoon cuties, i wrote this instead of making schoolworks, they're inlove your honor, this is cute???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungKim/pseuds/seungKim
Summary: Heeseung arrived, only to see a chaotic 2J's and an awkward Sunghoon.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122





	The Chaotic Vlive of Jasuke

**Author's Note:**

> probably has a lot of typographical errors and grammatical errors shakjsjshsjsns my first time writing fluff????

"Let's do our greetings first." 

Sunghoon, stuck in the middle of the two chaotic '02 liners, tried to make them behave by speaking loudly, but miserably failed when Jake slapped Jay's back loudly, Jay glared at Jake as he tried to reach out to the other.

Sunghoon awkwardly sat there in the middle of their bickering, flinching when Jay accidentally punched his back. Sunghoon prays and hopes that another member will come and help him start their Vlive soon.

Heeseung sat on the floor in the other practice room, more specifically in TXT's practice room, Yeonjun and Soobin has asked him to go there if he has any free time so they can all catch up and Heeseung is more than happy to obliged.

Yeonjun was scrolling through his phone, when a loud exclaim escaped his lips, Heeseung peered at his curiously. "Oh, it's your members." Yeonjun gave him his phone and Heeseung stared it.

Heeseung watched as the two 2J's bickered in the back and saw the awkward glint in the introverted eyes of Sunghoon.

Yeonjun chuckled at the scene in his phone, Heeseung turned back to look at him, silently asking what he should do, considering that the two of his members were bickering and not behaving while the other one just sat there not knowing what to do.

Yeonjun patted his head, "Go there, look at poor Sunghoon." Yeonjun added a teasing smile when he mentioned Sunghoon's name, Heeseung slapped his thigh when he noticed the teasing smile.

Heeseung stood up, stuck his tongue out at Yeonjun before getting his beanie, jumper and phone, he heard Yeonjun laugh before he exited the practice room.

Heeseung watched their Vlive that now consists of Sunghoon trying to stop them, while Jay stuck his tongue out to an annoyed Jake, he scrolled through the comments and laughed a little when the fans are trolling the three of them.

He passed by Soobin and Taehyun in the hallways, "Oh, Heeseung hyung!" Taehyun called him, taking his attention away from his phone for a minute.

"Taehyun-ah, Soobin hyung." He greets with a smile, Soobin returned his smile, while Taehyun skipped over to him.

"Where are you going? I thought we'll catch up." Taehyun asks him with a pout, while Soobin curiously perked up at him, he chuckles a little before showing them his phone.

Taehyung gasped a little and Soobin laughs at the chaos that's currently happening in the JaSuKe's Vlive.

Soobin pulled back Taehyun away from the other and Heeseung promises to them that he'll catch up with them soon, he patted Taehyun's head before continuing his walk towards the practice room.

Their live finally started, but the bickering of the 2J's still hasn't subsided, they're currently talking about Jake's dog, Leila, when someone came through the door.

The three immediately looked at the door, Sunghoon's eyes brightened up immediately when he saw Heeseung walking inside the practice room.

Jake and Jay immediately straightened up and behaved themselves, Jay stopped poking Jake in the back and Jake stopped kicking Jay's feet.

Heeseung smiled at them, a silent way to say that they should continue. Sunghoon shot him a big grin before ushering the two to continue.

Heeseung stared at Sunghoon from behind the camera, he somehow finds it cute that Sunghoon is much more enthusiastic and more genuine now that he's here. Heeseung also notices that Sunghoon keeps on looking at him from behind the camera and he fights a smile that's creeping on his face when he caught the other looking at him.

Heeseung silently reads the comments for their vlive and he has to stop himself from giggling when he saw comments saying that Sunghoon looks like he saw something so big for him to beam like that, he saw some comments guessing on who came, a lot were saying that it's Sunoo, some were saying that it's Jungwon, some were saying that it's him. Heeseung feels so fascinated by their fans.

Their live continued on, quite smoothly, until one question perked up everyone's interest, even Heeseung behind the camera perked up when he heard Jake read the question.

"Who does Sunghoon loves the most in ENHYPEN?" 

Jay was the first one to claim that it's him, loudly exclaiming that, "his one and only unit" will choose him and Sunghoon just laughs awkwardly.

Then Jake laughed at them and told Jay that it's him, he even listed the things that they did together when they were still in I-LAND and Jake looked at him hopefully.

Sunghoon laughs awkwardly again and stared at Heeseung's eyes from behind the camera.

Heeseung scoffed at him and tries to stop himself from laughing, Sunghoon pouts at him and Heeseung has to put a hand in his mouth so he can stop the sound from coming out of his mouth.

"Actually," Sunghoon suddenly spoke and everyone's eyes flew to him, Heeseung catched his eyes, wait wait wait why does Sunghoon's eyes looks so determined and mischievous? Heeseung thinks, before gulping.

"I lik- love Heeseung hyung."

Heeseung almost drops the phone that he's holding, Jake coughs loudly and Jay's eyes travelled towards Sunghoon and Heeseung.

"Heeseung-hyung, seat here." 

Sunghoon calls him and Heeseung stares at him confused, wait this isn't part of the plan, they're just supposed to go with their vlive freely and Heeseung just needs to sit behind the camera so Jay and Jake would behave.

Sunghoon raised an eyebrow at him and Heeseung searches Jay and Jake's eyes for help and all they gave him is a shrug.

Heeseung sighed before walking over to Sunghoon, making himself fully seen in the camera, he waved shyly, he was about to sit beside Sunghoon when the other pulled him to his lap.

"Sunghoon-ah!"

Heeseung immediately clasped a hand around his mouth when he exclaimed quite loudly, feeling Sunghoon's hands and fingers playing with his hoodie, he quickly gave a panicked look to Jake and Jay, who avoided his eyes.

Heeseung stayed there. Well, he has no choice, he tried getting up but Sunghoon whispered in his ears to stay and the grip on his waist tightened more.

"Hoonseung is so cute."

Jake blantly read from the comment section, he grinned after reading that, Jay laughed at the two of them. Heeseung blushed and tried to hide his blushing face in his hands while Sunghoon chuckles from behind him.

The whole live stayed like that, with Heeseung stuck in Sunghoon's lap, Jay sitting beside Sunghoon and Jake staying close to the camera so he can read comments. Heeseung's mind is already in the chaos that will ensue later on at twitter because of Sunghoon's carelessness at putting him in his lap.

"That will be all for today's vlive! Thank you for watching Enhypen!"

The '02 liners said their goodbyes and Heeseung bowed when they bowed too, he waved at the camera, when Sunghoon suddenly held his hands and waved them around.

Jake turned off the vlive and Heeseung's smile suddenly dropped as he twisted himself in Sunghoon's lap, crossing his arms in his chest as he raised an eyebrow at the other.

Sunghoon held up both his hands in surrender, Heeseung only pouted at him before slapping his chest. Sunghoon laughs as Heeseung stares at him.

"What was that about?" Heeseung asks in a pout, Sunghoon let out a little noise of victory before stretching his hands and engulfing the other in a big hug. Heeseung let out a tiny squeak before breaking out into a big smile and patting the younger's head that's buried in his stomach.

The two were so into their own world that they don't notice Jake recording them and posting on their twitter account with the caption "Hoonseung is having fun, guys." 

A chaos ensues in twitter because of that tweet, but Heeseung and Sunghoon were staring at each others eyes, lost and mesmerized by the sparkles that their eyes hold.

Heeseung completely twisted himself in Sunghoon's himself, making him straddle the other and peppered his face with kisses.

Jake and Jay muttered a small but scandalous 'okay' before leaving the practice room.

Not caring about anything else, Sunghoon looked up at the older, smiling lazily but happily as Heeseung continued on peppering his face with small kisses and when Heeseung's lips landed on his lips, Sunghoon quickly tightened his grip on Heeseung's waist.

Smiling in the kiss, Sunghoon slowly pulled away and giggled, Heeseung joining him a few moments later on.

"Brat."

Heeseung mutters lowly, before dipping down to kiss the other's lips again and this time he does it slow and Sunghoon completely surrenders to him.

**Author's Note:**

> so uhh was it good? should i make more?


End file.
